


Birthday Birb

by JungleJayps



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, angela is pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/pseuds/JungleJayps
Summary: Fareeha spends her birthday surrounded by loved ones, with the exception of someone in particular





	Birthday Birb

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created as a birthday commission for @actualasamisato (a couple months ago at this point lul)

The atmosphere was warm and relaxed, the evening summer air flowing through open windows, gently tossing the shades to and fro. Inside a small group of people sat on the couch and chatted amongst themselves, a dull murmur spreading through the air. Fareeha stood at the kitchen counter, sipping a freshly brewed cup of tea, looking around the room. A large banner stretched across the room, reading out “Happy Birthday, Fareeha” in vibrant gold lettering on a royal blue background. She took another sip before she felt a gentle touch to her shoulder, Ana brushing along side her with her own cup of tea in hand. “I’m sorry she couldn’t be here today, habibti. I’m sure she would have done anything to be here if she could.” Fareeha let out a half smile, “It’s alright. We scheduled this entire weekend to be together to try and make up for the lost time when she was on her mission.”

Ana leaned her head against Fareeha’s shoulders, before giving her forearm two quick pats. “Come,” she said quietly, “I’m sure the others would like to spend time with you as well.”

Fareeha walked with Ana looped around her arm. As they entered the living room, Reinhardt shifted his attention from his attentive audience - no doubt in the middle of telling another tale of battle and glory - to the pair of women now entering the room. “Ah! It is the birthday girl and her lovely companion! Come, Fareeha. We must play an old-fashioned game of charades, yes?” Fareeha couldn’t help but chuckle at Reinhardt’s unyielding enthusiasm. Though before she could muster up a response, there was a quick succession of knocks followed by the chime of the doorbell. She broke from her mother’s hold and made for the door, but when she opened it, she was not greeted by another well-wisher, but rather a comically large box, decorated to suggest it was a present. She looked to the top and found a tag attached to the red silk ribbon set across the package.

_To: Fareeha, meine Liebe_

_From: Angela, dein Schatz_

The box itself was placed on a small dolly, which made transporting the present inside the dormitory all the more easy. Fareeha’s mind was swimming in the possibilities of what could be inside such a obscenely large present. She had always known Angela to go over the top in many aspects of their relationship, and this just added one more to the item to the list. But still, she had to know. Before the other party guests could even comprehend the spectacle before them, Fareeha grabbed her pocket knife and sliced through the ribbons and threw off the top. To her surprise, though, as the top came flying off, so too did the sides. As they flopped down in all four directions, it revealed that the box did not contain a present of any sort that Fareeha was expecting. No, slowly rising from a crouching position was Angela, clad in naught but a set of lacy black lingerie and a smile so bright it could blind pilots flying overhead. “Ange-” Fareeha’s breath hitched in her throat, caught off guard not only by the fact that her lover had been able to come home days ahead of time to arrive for her birthday, but also that she apparently came to make up for lost time immediately. With a nimble step and a push Angela jumped into Fareeha’s arms, throwing her arms around her and nuzzling her head deep into the crook of Fareeha’s neck, inhaling the scent she had grown so attached to these past few years.

She then brought herself eye to eye with Fareeha, “I missed you so much, happy birthday, Fareeha.” She closed her eyes and leaned into Fareeha’s lips, but was caught off guard when Fareeha retracted from her. Fareeha responded to Angela’s visible confusion by giving an awkward cough and nodding her head to the direction of the living room, which was in full view from the entryway. There the faces of her fellow members of Overwatch were, mouths agape in shock and eyes wide in disbelief. Jesse began uncontrollably coughing in embarrassment, while Hanzo muttered something to himself beyond earshot of anyone around him.

Within moments Angela tried to bury herself with shame into Fareeha, attempting to hide her now scarlet skin from the people she called coworkers and friends. Fareeha too shared some of the embarrassment, but not nearly as much as Angela had been feeling then. She quickly turned Angela on her heels and rushed the stuttering medic to her bedroom. When they got inside, Fareeha locked the door. Angela collapsed down on the bed and covered her face with her hands, and Fareeha sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around Angela, her hand stroking the bare skin of Angela’s shoulder, still red hot from moments before. “Welcome back, ya amar,” Fareeha pressed her lips close to Angela’s ear. “Just to be sure, though, you wore that for me, and not for everyone else, right?” Fareeha chuckled, trying to help set Angela at ease. “Fareeeeeha,” Angela whined, giving Fareeha a small shove before closing in on herself once again. “I didn’t know anybody would still be here! I never thought one could literally die of shame, but I’m a believer now. God, I just wanted to jump you as soon as I saw you, I didn’t even bother to look around after I laid eyes on you.” Fareeha kissed Angela’s cheek, letting her lips linger before replying, “You know, when I saw you standing there in this getup, I nearly forgot about everyone in the room over and took you right then and there.” Fareeha paused for a moment, and Angela took Fareeha’s hand and pawed over each finger. Fareeha finished, “Why don’t I lend you my sweatshirt, so we can return and finish celebrating with everyone.” Angela groaned, “I don’t think I could face everyone again.” Fareeha couldn’t help but softly laugh at the doctor’s misfortune.

Fareeha stood up and grabbed an old HSI sweatshirt and handed it to Angela, and then rummaged around her dresser for a pair of shorts to lend. Finally finding a suitable pair, Fareeha tossed them to Angela and she finished her makeshift outfit. As they exited Fareeha’s bedroom, they were greeted by the sight of the former party members silently shuffling out of the dormitory. Reinhardt saw their confused looks, to which he replied, “We thought it’d be best to give you some time…” he paused awkwardly, “alone. Happy birthday again, Fareeha. And Angela,” he nearly exclaimed, clearly gaining back some of his lost volume, “we shall talk about your travels tomorrow! Have a good night you two.”

And as the heavy metal slammed, with nobody remaining in the house party, Fareeha turned to Angela almost instantly, a creeping smirk coupled with half lidded eyes on her face. “And back off the clothes go…”

: :

“Oh by the way,” Fareeha began, as she poured the freshly brewed tea into the two cups before her, “we never ended up getting to the cake, funnily enough.” Angela accepted the steaming cup before nodding her head, “Why don’t you break it out? I didn’t get the chance to have dinner on the way back, so I haven’t eaten anything in hours.”

Fareeha brought out the cake from the fridge and set it down on the table, “I’d say more like 30 minutes,” she teased with a quick wink and a smile. Angela rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but reciprocate Fareeha’s infectious smile. She readjusted her robe as Fareeha set out two plates before the cake. After Fareeha cut and distributed the pieces of cake, they leaned up against the countertop side by side, leaning against one another as they slowly chipped away at the slices. “Mmm” Angela moaned out as she started eating the icing strip in the center, “Are you sure they didn’t buy this cake for me?” Fareeha chuckled, “Well, your tastes are basically my tastes at this point.”

Angela looked up to Fareeha, setting her plate to the side. “Hey Fareeha?” The head swung to meet her eyes, “I missed you.” Fareeha leaned her head in to meet Angela’s to softly kiss her, “Happy birthday, Schatz.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm slowly uploading all of the fics from my tumblr account onto Ao3, after a few of my friends let me know that they prefer Ao3's reader to Tumblr's. 
> 
> If you want to view my work early, head on over to junglejayps.tumblr.com


End file.
